Reaper
, with Raining tacos in a triple threat.]] Reaper is a boss in Survive The Disasters 2. Memo "It's Reaper! It will make a slash motion making a giant dangerous wave that moves across the stage. This attack kills you instantly, so beware. It can also launch three fireballs at you, which move faster than the kill wave, but does only 33 ~ 55 damage." Hyper Memo "Aside from standard reaper, Crimson Reaper has 5 moves instead of 2. Similar to reaper, he has a slash attack but does it 3 times quickly. The slashes however are smaller but move slightly faster. His second main attack launches a giant slow-moving sphere that approaches random targets. If you're nearby the sphere, you'll be shocked 20 damage. When Crimson Reaper slams its scythe to the ground 1 of 3 things will happen: multiple homing spikes or large pillars will appear from his scythe, or we'll summon a damage reflector in front of him. Attacking him in this state will return 25% of the damage you inflicted to him, so watch out for that! All red hit boxes are instant-death aside from the lightning strikes." Standard Reaper It has two different attacks and lasts for 60 seconds, attacking players throughout until killed, time runs out, or all players are killed, in which case it'll start attacking at random spots. * Slash: Slightly throws the scythe into the air, then proceeds to slash and create a large crescent shaped arc which travels fast will instantly kills any player it hits. * Shadow Orbs: Throws 3 fast orbs at players in succession, each dealing 35-55 damage. Hyper Reaper The Hyper Reaper, known alternatively as the Crimson Reaper, is a superboss along with the Dark Mage and Yojimbo. It has five different attacks compared to the original Reaper's two, and although only lasts 30 seconds in standard, lasts a large 150 seconds in Hardcore Mode. * Slashes: Acts similar to the regular attack, except he unleashes three slashes in quick succession. Each slash is faster but smaller. * Electrical Orb: Crimson Reaper unleashes a giant but slow red orb, instantly killing players who touch it. Any players nearby take 20 damage for every second the player is near it. Speed boosting gear is useful for avoiding this. * Karma: Crimson Reaper raises his scythe then smashes it onto the ground, then creates a shield in front of him that deals 25% damage done to the reaper back to the attacker. * Pillars: Crimson Reaper raises his scythe then smashes it onto the ground, creating two waves of pillars, one having different pillar locations and appearing after the other, which travel across the map, expanding in a crescent shape, and players must go between pillars to dodge them. * Spikes: Crimson Reaper raises his scythe then smashes it onto the ground, spewing a large number of spikes in the air. They will automatically aim at players after a few moments and instantly kill those who touch them. Trivia * If you survive Hyper Reaper, you will earn A dance with Death badge. * If you deal any amount of damage and end up killing Hyper Reaper, you will earn Death's Bed badge. * In older versions, Reaper did not attack players on some maps. ** This glitch also affected other disasters, such as Meteors, which only worked on the "Test" map. * This, along with Black Mage, are the only bosses that never move. Reaper stands while Black Mage floats. * It's not recommended to be in a confined space during this disaster as it makes it harder to dodge attacks. * If you manage to kill Reaper before the round ends, a large black beam will surround him and he will disappear. This is similar to Black Mage. * In Survive The Disasters 3, the Reaper received girly clothing, and the color of its fireballs, slashes, and scythe became red and pink. Hyper Reaper wasn't changed at all. The Reaper's theme was replaced by "Puyo Puyo 15th Anniversary - Satan's Theme" * In the Christmas Update, the Reaper received Christmas-themed clothes, a decorated scythe, and two reindeer antlers. * When Reaper has no targets (all players are dead), Reaper will target spots where players died. * In Survive The Disasters 4, Reaper attacks are replaced with Reaper's one from the game Overwatch. ** These attacks are Hellfire Shotguns and Death Blossom. ** He will shoot using shotguns and when the round is almost over he teleports to the center of the map and spins around while shooting players, saying "Die! Die! Die!" repeatedly. *** Getting hit by the gun while he is doing this will result in an instant-kill. * In Survive The Disasters 4, Hyper Reaper is "replaced" with its impossible version, lasting 120 seconds. **It also received a unique theme, Final Fantasy XV-Battle On The Big Bridge. * Hyper Reaper is known to be one of the hardest Hyper Disasters after Hyper Tsunami. It is also known as one of the hardest Hyper Boss Disasters. * When Hardcore Mode was released, the time of Hyper Reaper changed into 150 seconds, so the players have enough time to kill him (you probably need to have a full server to kill Crimson Reaper). * As of Version 1.41, Reaper's health has been increased from 6200 to 8600 while the bloxxer has been increased from 1200 to 1600. * In Version 1.415, Reaper's Christmas outfit returned along with Black Mage's. * If you defeated Reaper with the Darkheart with his Christmas Outfit on, sometimes his Antlers would fly outwards and get stuck in the air. * In Version 1.415, Reaper (and other bosses) were able to pair with themselves and each other (Standard + Hardcore). * As of Version 1.415, Reaper's health was increased from 8600 to 10000. Gallery Reaper.png | Standard reaper standing on Galantasy. CrimsonReaper.png | Hyper Reaper, also known as Crimson Reaper. ChristmasReaper.png | Reaper Christmas-exclusive outfit. ReaperGirl.png | Reaper's outfit on April Fools 2017. AF2018Reaper.png | Reaper during April Fools 2018. ReaperFinalAttack.png | Reaper's final attack on AF2018. ImpossibleReaper.png | Reaper's pillars summoned HyperReaperSlash.png | Hyper Reaper slashes. HyperReaperFireball.png | Fireballs from Crimson Reaper. HyperReaperSpike.png | Crimson Reaper's spike attack. HyperReaperPillars.png | Crimson Reaper's pillar attack. Category:Boss Category:Hyper Category:Sequel Disaster Category:Disasters Category:Insta-kill Category:Ranged Category:Enemy